


Understatement

by wraith816



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/pseuds/wraith816





	Understatement

Daniel is worried.

Daniel is worried about Jack, that he'll be gone long before his last breath. The Ancient download is slowly erasing every trace of the man Daniel loves so much and Daniel knows it won't be long before Jack's spouting bastardized Latin like he's spoken the language all his life.

Daniel is worried about the world. Jack is a hero, the kind out of television shows or big-budget movies. He's always been the one to get them out of trouble, to pull Earth's proverbial ass out of the fire. Who will save the world when Jack is gone?

Daniel is worried about Sam. Worried that she'll shut down, shut him out, mourning a love that never belonged to her in the first place. Worried about how she'll take it when she finds out he and Jack were lovers, because Daniel knows he won't be able to keep hiding it, not now, when Jack's life is about to end.

Daniel is worried about Cassie, who's about to lose an adopted uncle so soon after her mother.

Daniel is worried about Sara, who never really stopped loving her husband, even through the pain of death and divorce.

Daniel is worried about Teal'c and Hammond and Ferretti and the nurses in the infirmary and those friendly people SG-1 met on P4C-002 last week, people that knew Jack, befriended him, relied on him.

Daniel is worried about himself, about what will happen to him when Jack is dead.

Daniel is fucking terrified.


End file.
